wagnike2fandomcom-20200214-history
Portal:College
Alabama vs. LSU ---- acc.jpg|link=Atlantic Coast Conference Big-East-main-logo.jpg|link=Big East Conference bigtenx-large.jpg|link=Big Ten Conference Big_12_Logo.jpg|link=Big 12 Conference Untitled-2.png|link=Conference USA Independents.jpg|link=Division 1-A Independents MACC.png|link=Mid-American Conference Mountain_West1.jpg|link=Mountain West Conference tumblr_li630t46XY1qdh535o1_400.jpg|link=Pacific-12 Conference sec.jpg|link=Southeastern Conference Sun_Belt_Logo.jpg|link=Sun Belt Conference Images.jpg|link=Western Athletic Conference ---- 1903 Princeton vs. Yale - Not only was this a classic battle between two undefeated teams, but this game was the first in history to be recorded on video, thanks to a production company sponsored by Thomas Edison. Behold... : ---- Archie Griffin - The only player in college football history to have won the Heisman Trophy two times, in 1974 and 1975. Archie was a running back for the Ohio State Buckeyes under Coach Woody Hayes from 1972-1975. He won four Big Ten Conference titles and became the only player in history to start in four Rose Bowls. Career Rushing Statistics *... that Vinny Testaverde was the only player to win the Heisman, the Maxwell, the O'Brien, and become the first overall pick in the NFL draft? *... that the Michigan marching band was the first to perform Script Ohio? *... that the green "V" on the back of the Fresno State helmets is not for Victory. It represents the agricultural importance of the San Joaquin V'alley. *... that 'West Virginia is the most successful team (with 697 victories) to have never won the national championship? *... that in 1916, Georgia Tech beat Cumberland University 222-0! The Yellow Jackets scored 32 touchdowns, while Cumberland only had 1 play for positive yards. ---- NCAA *NCAA *NCAA Football Rules (2011/2012) Stats *College Football at Sports-Reference.com *Stassen College Football *Totalfootballstats.com *College Football Data Warehouse News *ESPN *Sports Illustrated *Bleacher Report *Yahoo/Rivals __NOEDITSECTION__ Alabama vs. LSU ---- acc.jpg|link=Atlantic Coast Conference Big-East-main-logo.jpg|link=Big East Conference bigtenx-large.jpg|link=Big Ten Conference Big_12_Logo.jpg|link=Big 12 Conference Untitled-2.png|link=Conference USA Independents.jpg|link=Division 1-A Independents MACC.png|link=Mid-American Conference Mountain_West1.jpg|link=Mountain West Conference tumblr_li630t46XY1qdh535o1_400.jpg|link=Pacific-12 Conference sec.jpg|link=Southeastern Conference Sun_Belt_Logo.jpg|link=Sun Belt Conference Images.jpg|link=Western Athletic Conference ---- 1903 Princeton vs. Yale - Not only was this a classic battle between two undefeated teams, but this game was the first in history to be recorded on video, thanks to a production company sponsored by Thomas Edison. Behold... : ---- Archie Griffin - The only player in college football history to have won the Heisman Trophy two times, in 1974 and 1975. Archie was a running back for the Ohio State Buckeyes under Coach Woody Hayes from 1972-1975. He won four Big Ten Conference titles and became the only player in history to start in four Rose Bowls. Career Rushing Statistics *... that Vinny Testaverde was the only player to win the Heisman, the Maxwell, the O'Brien, and become the first overall pick in the NFL draft? *... that the Michigan marching band was the first to perform Script Ohio? *... that the green "V" on the back of the Fresno State helmets is not for Victory. It represents the agricultural importance of the San Joaquin V'alley. *... that 'West Virginia is the most successful team (with 697 victories) to have never won the national championship? *... that in 1916, Georgia Tech beat Cumberland University 222-0! The Yellow Jackets scored 32 touchdowns, while Cumberland only had 1 play for positive yards. ---- NCAA *NCAA *NCAA Football Rules (2011/2012) Stats *College Football at Sports-Reference.com *Stassen College Football *Totalfootballstats.com *College Football Data Warehouse News *ESPN *Sports Illustrated *Bleacher Report *Yahoo/Rivals __NOEDITSECTION__